


Heroine of Kazakhstan: Cut Scene from Chapter 2 (Explicit)

by yuionass (knottedprince)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alcohol Related Erectile Dysfunction, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Erectile Dysfunction, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Trans Boy Yuri Plisetsky, Trans Girl Otabek Altin, Trans Otabek Altin, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/yuionass
Summary: This is an extension of a scene from another fic, but it should make sense on its own. Yuri is 21 and Otabek is 24 in this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heroine Of Khazakstan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405215) by [yuionass (knottedprince)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/yuionass). 



Yuri shifted and caught Otabek's lips in an open mouthed kiss. Still pleasantly drunk, Otabek melted into it, losing herself in the soft press of Yuri's lips, the occasional bite at her bottom lip, and their tongues brushing together. Suddenly, Yuri pulled away, gasping.

"Shit, Beka, I'm still really drunk," he said against her mouth, and she opened her eyes to squint at his face still centimeters from her own. He was flushed, his eyes slightly unfocused as he looked into her eyes.

"Mmhm, we can sleep, if y'want" she mumbled, sliding a hand up and down his back.

"No, that’s the thing, I don't wanna sleep," he said, pushing against Otabek's shoulder so she rolled onto her back, and leaning over her. "I wanna..." he said, his eyes dropping to her lips. Instead of finishing his sentence, he kissed her again, sliding a leg over her so he was lying on top of her. She moaned into the kiss, gripping his ass with one hand and running her other hand through his hair. He made a frustrated noise, grinding down against her, before breaking the kiss. "Don't you like this? Why aren't you hard?" he asked, reaching down to rub at her through her boxers.

 "It's just the alcohol," she explained, and kissed him. "Don't let it stop you," she added, before their mouths reconnected in. He moaned, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She sighed, pressing her own tongue around his, and ran her hand down his body to press against him through his boxers where he was bucking his hips downwards, looking for friction. He broke the kiss to gasp, one hand tightening in her hair.

“Wait, not like this,” said Otabek, grabbing his hips and holding him still. Yuri let out a frustrated whine, thinking she wanted to wait until they were sober, but then she slipped her thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and he realised what she meant. He quickly shifted, shuffling his boxers off and losing them in the bedding, before leaning down to kiss her again. They slid their tongues together while Otabek ran her fingers over his swollen little dick, occasionally running her fingers further back where he was wet and slipping them into him.

After a while, he put his hands on her chest, sitting up and looking down at her. "Beka, will you suck me off?" he asked in a breathy voice, and she nodded, staring up at him with awe and arousal in her eyes. He shuffled forwards on his knees, looking down at her lustfully as he kneeled above her head, her breath ghosting against the damp, sensitive skin between his legs. She leaned in, running her tongue over him, using her tongue to give attention to his enlarged clitoris, closing her lips on it. She cupped her hands over his shivering thighs, looking up at him. He was leaning heavily against the wall, his brows furrowed as he struggled to keep his eyes open to look back at her.

She moaned against him when she saw how wrecked he looked; his face flushed and jaw slack as he panted and moaned softly. She moved backwards, licking forwards from his perineum before pushing her tongue as far as she could stretch it inside him, and she heard him swearing and felt him clench on her tongue. She moved her tongue and lips, against him like a sloppy kiss, and Yuri moaned, grabbing Otabek’s hair as she ate him out. "Fuck, Beka," he said as he ground down against her face, moaning in between breaths as she kneaded the soft skin of his ass and thighs while running her tongue over him.

When she closed her lips over his small, straining, flushed head and sucked lightly on him while pressing two fingers inside him, he doubled over, moaning and gasping for breath as he came on her face, clenching like a vice around her fingers. She pulled her fingers out, licking over him until he moved off her face, flushed and panting from stimulation. He lay beside her for a few moments as he caught his breath, before moving down the bed and sliding Otabek’s underwear down, trying to pull them off.

“Yura, I’m too drunk, I won’t be able to...” she started, trailing off when he looked at her with determination in his eyes. She moved backwards on the bed, pulling her underwear all the way off and dropping them on the floor next to the bed, and she had hardly finished doing that when Yuri parted her legs, lying between them and lifting her from where she lay semi limp against her thigh. He lifted her upwards towards her belly, leaning down to mouth at her balls before licking a stripe along her length and taking part of her into his mouth. He closed his eyes, sucking on her and moving his head up and down her shaft, not seeming to notice or care that she was barely hard. She slipped her fingers through his hair, slouching down and watching his enthusiastic actions. He continued moving up and down the shaft, seemingly oblivious to the lack of response, and Otabek felt mildly embarrassed that she wasn’t reacting physically.

She eventually tugged lightly on his hair, pulling him off of her and guiding him in for a kiss. “Yura, I’m not going to...” Otabek said in between kisses, and Yuri replied with a wordless noise, grabbing Otabek’s waist and rolling them both onto their sides, their bodies pressed together as they traded dirty kisses. They fell asleep somewhere in between sharing breath and caressing one another’s faces, and Yuri woke up later in the night at the movement of Otabek rolling over in her sleep, wrapping his arm around her and pressing his body against her back before falling asleep again, the alcohol still swirling in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't great, I know absolutely nothing about eating out so this is probably unrealistic or badly written idk. Also I have never written porn involving a trans girl before so pls lemme know if i did anything wrong!!
> 
> Oh, and yeah, when I talk about Yuri's "dick" I mean his clit. Apparently after a month on T, the clit will already have grown noticeably? anyway. 
> 
> p.s. nothing says hetero sex quite like when the guy is going down on the girl and hes failing so miserably that she tell him to stop trying *shrugs*


End file.
